<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Medic &amp; The Mimic by DrawingDarkness</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30098313">The Medic &amp; The Mimic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrawingDarkness/pseuds/DrawingDarkness'>DrawingDarkness</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>🚀Harringrove Among Us AU🚀 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Among Us (Video Game), Stranger Things (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alien Billy Hargrove, Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Alien!Billy Hargove, Attempted Assault, Billy Hargrove &amp; Maxine "Max" Mayfield Have a Good Relationship, Billy Hargrove Being Gross, Billy Hargrove Being an Asshole, Biting, Dirty Talk, Egg Laying, Experiment Billy Hargrove, First Time, First Time Bottoming, Fisting, Graphic Description of Wounds, Graphic Description of reproductive organs, Human/Monster Romance, Hurt Billy Hargrove, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Medic Steve Harrington, Medic!Steve Harrington, Monster Billy Hargrove, Monster sex, Monster!Billy Hargove, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Oviposition, Past attempted assault, Porn With Plot, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Billy Hargrove, Possessive Sex, Praise Kink, Protective Billy Hargrove, Protective Steve Harrington, Steve Harrington is a Sweetheart, Vaginal Fingering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:22:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,078</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30098313</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrawingDarkness/pseuds/DrawingDarkness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You know, don’t you?” </p>
<p>Steve’s eyes flickered up to the red head across the makeshift bed. She was tending to a cut on Robin’s forehead, gently dabbing at the wound with a damp gauze pad. He bit his lip, tossing around the idea of letting Max know he knew about her brother being the Alien Imposter on board. </p>
<p>He sighed and looked back down at his stitch work, his left hand had a slight shake from where he held the clamp that was holding the curved needle. The silk sutures were holding up pretty okay, he was about halfway through the gash on her thigh. She had passed out from blood loss by the time he made it back to O2, Max and Johnathan had already reset her leg. It was a sloppy splint job, but it did the work. Though Steve wouldn’t know if the breaks would heal properly until he got her x-rays done. He continued on with his suturing. </p>
<p>“Yep,” Steve could see Max tense up from his peripheral. “Don’t worry, I haven’t said anything to anyone. Nor do I plan on it.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Billy Hargrove &amp; Steve Harrington, Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>🚀Harringrove Among Us AU🚀 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2214681</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Blue, Black... and violet blood?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Who me? Putting out yet another chapter of a new fic? Who am I even???<br/>Well welcome to me having zero self control when it comes to posting things! Here is my porn with a massive fuck ton of plot Among Us AU! Featuring Alien Billy, and a lovely Medic Steve &lt;3 </p>
<p>🚀🚀🚀</p>
<p>Please read carefully over the chapter summary as they will warn you of some triggering topics. This story is rated as EXPLICIT, as there will be detailed sex scenes, medical scenes, talk of reproductive organs, as well as rather triggering topics discussed. I am a young adult and am comfortable talking about certain mature/triggering topics.<br/>Know that as the author of this story I DO NOT SUPPORT any acts of homophobia, racism, abuse or non-consensual acts!!!!!! Including non-consensual medical help :) </p>
<p>Also, these characters do belong to the Stranger Things franchise.</p>
<p>I do hope you guys enjoy this and the portrayal of the characters :)</p>
<p>Trigger warnings: EXPLICIT SEXUAL CONTENT, SCIENTIFIC DESCRIPTIONS OF FEMALE AND MALE SEX ORGANS, SOME OVIPOSITION, use of the word CUNT ( I know some people don’t like this word ), TALK OF PLACENTA’S AND OTHER FEMALE REPRODUCTIVE SEX ORGANS, MENTIONS OF ATTEMPTED ASSULT, DISCRIPTIONS OF SURGICAL TREATMENT, DISCRIPTIONS OF BLOOD AND DEATH ( I would say gore but idk if people consider this gore lmfao ), FISTING.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Holy shit- Holy shit- Holy fucking shit it was you? Billy- you killed Barb- oh my fucking god-“ Steve’s helmet clattered to the ground, eyes wide and heart pounding in his chest. His back was pressed against the Med Bay door which he’d locked behind him in hopes whatever Alien monstrosity that was roaming around the dead zone wouldn’t find him. </p>
<p>As it turns out, he stumbled upon Billy as he re-wired the lights back on.The blond hadn’t answered his page, Billy was supposed to be getting medical supplies because Robin’s leg was fucking broken in three places.</p>
<p>“Oh god you broke Robin’s leg? Why- You- This- This is fucking insane. Billy please- Please fucking tell me I’m hallucinating right now- Please-“ Steve felt panic dancing down his spine the longer he stared, his brain trying to process what he was seeing, because humans weren’t supposed to have six arms that were veiny and pitch black with talon like claws on each finger tip.  </p>
<p>Billy shouldn’t be draped across a Med Bay bed with his legs fucking spread and one of those hands buried deep into what looked like a fucking vagina lined with fucking bear teeth. His sweat drenched hair clinging to his forehead while those talon claws ripped at the cushion sheet. Billy wasn’t supposed to have something that looked like a heavy cock that dripped out black liquid down into the orifice that Billy’s entire fist was occupying. Billy’s suit shouldn’t be ripped open and in tatters exposing himself like this, with his chest heaving and muscles looking so swollen that black stretch marks were starting to expose whatever was hiding underneath that false human skin. </p>
<p>Not even two hours ago, before they stepped into the dead zone, Billy had held him together. Had wrapped him up in strong arms promising to protect him. That he would make sure Steve got back with the medical supplies so they could save Robin and patch up Dustin. Steve had almost spiralled into a panic attack when Nancy and Johnathan dragged a shrieking Dustin in and Billy cradled a bleeding out Robin in his arms from the dead zone. Steve had managed to get the bleeding under control and settle in the fact that he needed to go into the dead zone to retrieve medical supplies.</p>
<p>Dustin was begging him not to go in, that whatever was out there would kill him. He was sobbing, pulling at Steve’s suit begging him not to leave. It had brought him to tears and a sputtering mess as soon as Nancy sealed them both in the dead zone. Steve felt like the ceiling was falling, caving in on him, like at any moment that monster could leap out and consume him; but instead of hitting the floor, Billy had gently pushed him down to sit. Slipped their helmets off and coaxed Steve to just breath. </p>
<p><em> “Hey, look at me Pretty boy cause I won’t say it again. I’m going to make sure you get back in one piece okay? You are going to be fine, I’m going to protect ya.” </em> Two hours ago Steve had his full trust in Billy Hargrove, that Billy would keep them both safe from the monster, the Alien that had slaughtered Barb until she was nothing but a pile of blood, bones, and scrapes of her orange suit. The Alien that wasn’t human, that didn’t care, all it wanted was to consume- and yet- </p>
<p>When their eyes finally met Steve felt that anxiety, that feeling in his stomach that told him to run suddenly snuffed itself out. Billy wasn’t supposed to have dark black eyes that brimmed with bluer than normal tears and sharp teeth that were tearing his poor human lips apart as he whined. Steve knew all of this, he knew that Billy shouldn’t look like this, that it meant he’d killed Barb, severely injured Robin’s leg and those talons had sliced open Dustin's arm. Steve took a deep breath, because while his mind had been racing, which should have given Billy the chance to kill him, Billy didn’t move. He just stared with a feral terrified look on his face, completely splayed out and exposed to Steve.</p>
<p>“Okay- Um- Okay- I just, I just need to uh, get the medical stuff for Robin and Dustin- Get back to Navigation with the others-“ Steve slowly pushed himself off the door, his heart hammering a mile a minute as he talked himself through his plan. Voice shaking slightly as he spoke. “Then- Oh god they’re gonna ask about you- Max is gonna ask-“ </p>
<p><b>“No.” </b>Steve flinched, focusing back on Billy, his voice wasn’t supposed to echo like that, or sound so much like a wild dog trying to growl out the letters. Steve let a breath rattle out of his chest, he gulped, flexing his gloved fingers. </p>
<p>“Billy, <em>please</em>. You promised me- You promised me we would make it back safe, that you would protect me you fucking promised!” Steve felt the sting of oncoming tears in his eyes as he shouted. “Robin will fucking die because of you, and I will never fucking forgive you if you kill me before I get these supplies to her-“ </p>
<p>“<b>Harrington!”</b> The snarl that echoed off the walls sent Steve flinching back, his hand hovering over his knife in a reflex. Billy was panting heavily, his tongue darted out to lick up the blood from his torn lips. <b>“It’s o-okay pretty boy, just take a deep breath-“ </b></p>
<p>“No- No you don’t get to fucking say that to me. You don’t get to tell me to take a deep breath like everything is just a normal fucking Sunday floating through space Billy! It’s not fine you fucking slaughtered Barb-“ </p>
<p><b>“It was an accident.</b>” Steve threw his head back in a laugh, his hands coming up to run through his hair. He let his eyes fall back to the Alien- to Billy. Whose face was still screwed up in pain, another one of his talon tipped hands coming up to help cover himself. His breathing was starting to sound like wheezes. A dark purple liquid was dripping out of the orifice Billy had a hand shoved in at a steady rate. It was starting to pool on the floor. </p>
<p>“What, what are you doing?” Billy growled eyes almost rolling back as Steve watched his arm shift, more of the purple liquid came gushing out, some of it was mixed with crimson. Turning the sheets a dark red. “Is that fucking blood? Billy what the fuck?”</p>
<p><b>“Jesus fucking Christ aren’t you supposed to be the medic on board? A great observation now please can you just fucking take the supplies and get the fuck out.”</b> The blonds main two arms wrapped around himself, almost as if he was trying to hold his splitting skin together. His face screwing up as he bit down on his lip, whole body shuddering while his arm twisted around that orifice. Steve’s eyes wide, watching skin break open on those teeth like spikes that came out of it, more thick violet and crimson liquid dripping from the new cuts on his wrist. </p>
<p>Steve felt panic grip at his stomach again, that was too much blood. He only managed to get a few steps toward the other before Billy opened his mouth and let out a scream, more too blue tears dripping down his blood smeared cheeks. A hand that was more monstrous than the others came up to wipe at his tears, Billy was biting down on his lip whimpering as he covered his eyes and ripped his hand out of the orifice. Another scream that was mixed with a sob coming from him. </p>
<p>Steve shut his eyes, hands coming up to cover them as he shook. This was so fucked up, everything was just fucked. He took a deep breath.</p>
<p>“You swear to me it was an accident.” </p>
<p>Billy groaned, three hands gripping the bed, two trying their best to cover his exposed parts, and the other wiping the sticky acidic tears off his cheeks. </p>
<p>“Steve, I-I swear I didn’t mean to k-kill her. <b>I thought she was h-hurting Max.</b> Barb opened the door and <b>f-fucking shot and it clipped Max.”</b> Steve sighed, a hand dragging down his face as he remembered the shot that clipped the red-heads cheek through her helmet. Her face was covered in glass, tears in her eyes while she begged for them to find her brother. To find Billy, make sure he was okay. </p>
<p>The brunette turned, eyeing the door, he could just walk out, walk out and leave, com Nancy and she would most likely gun him down. His hands twitched, and he groaned while spinning on his heels and marching over to the bed that Billy was squirming on. He reached out, grabbing onto one of the thick wrists that had a death hold on the railing of the bed. Up close, those blue on black eyes almost seemed to glow. The tears were taking off layers of the human skin. </p>
<p>“Okay, I believe you.” Steve gasped as he was yanked down, his arms being crushed to his sides as he felt Billy bury his face in his chest and let out another scream that was soon cut short by a gut wrenching sob. “Billy what’s happening? Did Robin like, stab you in your- your junk or something?” </p>
<p>“G-god no, <b>but she almost fucking did.</b> I shouldn’t have gone with them I-''. Billy growled as his body shuddered again. His hands let Steve go, then tried to push the brunette away. “I thought I p-passed them all. <b>Apparently</b> n-not, I cramped up and- <b>I c-couldn’t hold my body together.</b> I d-didn’t mean to hurt her that bad. She came at me w-with a fucking knife while your kid was helping me up.” </p>
<p>“Hold your body together? Can, can I look just to make sure she didn’t stab you? There’s too much blood coming out of- your uh....” Steve stepped forward again, placing a hand on the other chest trying to push him to lay down. Which earned him a taloned hand wrapping around his throat. It was a weak grip, which had Steve worrying. “Billy, I need you to lay down, I’m not going to hurt you, I promise. I just need to see what I’m dealing with so I can try and help.” </p>
<p><b>“It hurts so much I can’t- Steve I can’t-</b> I can’t-'' Billy's voice returned to it’s more human one, that familiar gravely tone even with pain laced in it helped Steve relax a bit. This was Billy, it was just Billy. “S-Steve if you're gonna d-do something please do it before I c-can’t hold my body together anymore. Please, I don’t- I don’t want you to see me fu-fucking come apart.” Billy had curled on his side, smearing his violet and crimson blood everywhere. His arms clutching at Steve in panic because <em> it wouldn’t stop hurting. </em></p>
<p>“Okay, okay, Billy I need you to tell me what is hurting you, otherwise I can’t help. C’mon man, it’s okay if you need to come apart-“ </p>
<p>“N-No! Steve I can’t- <b>I fucking CAN’T come apart again.” </b>Steve was quick to push the railing of the bed down, letting Billy’s six hands almost drag him into the bloody bed with him. </p>
<p>“Billy! Billy! Billy please calm down, I know you’re hurting and I know you’re scared but I need you to focus. I need you to help me because I don’t know how to help you right now. Does- Does Max know how to help?” Billy shook his head wildly, more sobs coming out of him as he held Steve tightly. </p>
<p>“She does- but they’ll- AHHH- they’ll fucking k-know. But- this is new- there’s never been this fucking- <b>MOTHERFUCKER- there has n-never been this many.”</b> Billy wrapped a hand around Steve’s wrist, jerking it down toward his bloody crotch, where the discoloured skin had climbed up past his belly button, the skin there was ridged, though smooth like scales, a bit of texture provided by the thick rope-y stretch marks that were starting to appear. “It- It won’t fucking come out- w-when Robin shoved me into the boxes I-I think it fucking cracked inside me or something.” </p>
<p>“Wait- bone?” Steve stuttered, feeling the warmth that was coming off of the vagina like orifice that Billy was forcing his fingers to brush against. “C’mon keep talking Hargrove, keep talking to me man.” </p>
<p>“Eggs, I f-fucking started laying eggs since I g-got on this <b>d-damn ship.</b> Max says I’m infertile- That I-I’m not supposed to even be laying eggs- <b>HOLY FUCK- It feels like it’s fucking burning me from the inside out.”</b> Steve felt his mouth go dry, eyes wide as he looked down at Billy’s spread legs, his suit was shredded almost completely around his cock and thighs. It made sense now, when he walked in and found him-</p>
<p>“Oh god you tried to fucking pull it out?? Billy you probably shredded your fucking insides oh my god.” Steve pulled away, ignoring another scream that tore out of Billy. He flung open the nearest cabinet, yanking his suit gloves off as he did. He grabbed a vomit tray, it would have to work, with how much pain Billy was in he could care less about gloves. The Betadine would have to do, plus he could feel more than what he could through gloves. Rolling up his sleeves he doused his hand in Betadine while quickly making his way back over to Billy. </p>
<p>“Billy, I’m gonna try and pull it out okay?” The blond let out a pain filled groan arching his back up as his abdomen sucked in, legs tensing up. Steve reached out and grabbed his legs, spreading them apart as gently as he could. Billy snarled, instantly reacting, sitting up and snapping his sharp teeth at the medic, two taloned hands around his throat, one grabbing his suit and yanking the brunette so close he could smell the blood on Billy’s lips. </p>
<p>“Billy, it’s just me, It’s Steve. I’m not going to hurt you, I promised, remember? I know you’re scared, and I know this must be embarrassing as hell, and weird but I need you to trust me. I trust that you won’t hurt me.” Steve gave him a smile, leaning toward the rest of the way to knock his forehead against the blonds’. “If this is anything like dealing with a placenta, it has to come out, you’re hurting so much because it’s infecting you.  Your body is rejecting it, because it’s trying to clean the infected shit out. Do you understand?” </p>
<p>Billy whined, nodding, hands all tugging at Steve’s suit, talons ripping small holes in the dark blue fabric as his hands grip on the medic’s neck loosened. </p>
<p>“I need you to say it. So I know you understand that I have to reach inside of you to try and get it out.” Steve repeated sternly, brown eyes darkly serious as they stared into blue black ones. </p>
<p>“Y-Yes. I understand.” Steve let the breath he was holding slip out, he could do this, he’d done it before it should be easy. Just, instead of a human, it was his friend who happened to be the alien imposter hitching a ride on their ship. With a vicious looking vagina and a dick that could put any human that had a dick including himself to fucking shame. It was a routine; reach in and pull it out, look for any serious rips or punctures then clean out as much damaged tissue as needed. </p>
<p>Steve closed his eyes, letting calm wash over him as he dumped more Betadine over his hands. He opened them seeing more tears, and a trembling lip. </p>
<p>“Okay, just, can you lay down and try to spread your legs a bit more for me?” Hands still gripped at him, blue black eyes still stared. “Alright, let’s try this then,” Steve shifted so he could get up on the bed, letting himself lean forward in hopes Billy would lean back. Thankfully it worked, and Steve was free of the alien’s tight grip. He placed one hand right below the blonds belly button while applying a bit of pressure, rubbing his fingers in tight circles to try and help the muscles there relax. While rubbing, Steve watched Billy’s face, to look for signs of him relaxing, which was hard to see with those wild beach curls hanging over his eyes and lighter patches of skin that were starting to blacken from the trail left by the tears. </p>
<p>“I’m going to touch your thigh, I just have to move your legs a bit so I can see better.” With the alien giving him a quick nod Steve proceeded, the Betadine leaving his hand prints on still tan thighs. After a few moments Billy was finally relaxed enough laying flat, legs spread exposing himself more. His chest still heaving and face still screwed up with pain. Steve assumed it was from the muscles he could feel spasming inside of him. “You poor fucking bastard, your body is still trying to push it out. Please tell me I’m not going to be like, reaching my hand up there and your alien vag is going to bite my arm off?” </p>
<p>“You know, Max told me most humans go out on d-dates before doing this kind of shit.” The brunette felt a smile twitch at his lips as he looked up to see Billy laughing the best he could through the pain. “So maybe take me to fucking dinner before asking if my cunt is going to e-eat your arm.” </p>
<p>“Alright, fine, I owe you a dinner, now I’m reaching in okay? You’re mostly going to feel pressure, tell me to stop if it hurts.” Steve started to move his hand off Billy’s stomach to help hold his one leg out of the way, only to have it snatched back by one of the Blonds more human hands. “Billy I have to do this, we don’t have a choice-“ </p>
<p>“I know, I just, god this fucking s-sucks but could you just keep your hand here..? It felt- It felt nice…” The brunette could see Billy’s cheeks turn a bit on the red side as his hand was placed back on his stomach. Billy was blushing while Steve’s fingers splayed out, knuckles warm from the heat and blood off the alien’s hand. “It feels nice, when you rub.” </p>
<p>“Alright, I think I can do that.” Steve nodded letting his fingers rub gently into the black scale-like flesh. He waited for a few seconds, to allow the others body to relax again. Once his eyes slipped closed and his breathing evened out again, Steve flexed his fingers, cracking a few as he turned his attention back to the bloody pulsing mess right underneath what he knew was a dick and a pair of nice sized nuts. This was fucking insane, there was no way in hell he could do this, but with Billy’s cut off whimpers he knew he needed to do this. It was fine, just like reaching in and pulling out an old placenta, nothing more to it. </p>
<p>With that, he dipped his hand down and gently pushed a finger in. With a gasp he felt the blonds whole body go stiff, a whine caught in his throat as hands gripped at the bed. His eyes went wide, watching the tooth like spines that lined the outside of the opening gently poke at his skin, as if they were inspecting his hand before he was allowed to push further. </p>
<p>“Damn, that’s fucking cool.” Steve couldn’t help himself, part of his work was to help study the new things they found, but it was only a small part. So he never really got to see new things up close, not like this. That was more Max and Dustin’s job. He continued to watch them poke and prod, some long and some short, some dull and some sharp. Steve wondered if they doubled as protection as well as sensory organs to ensure whatever was going in isn't harmful. </p>
<p>“You said- You said Max said you were infertile? Which would mean her and the research team did a full study of you, right?” Steve glanced back up to see Billy nodding, and arm tossed over his eyes covering them. </p>
<p>“Mhm, her and some other blonde said they didn’t see any… any follicles or s-something? They said it was a shame they c-couldnt collect more samples to start another one of my kind. Bastards wanted to watch us fuck.” Steve smiled feeling Billy relax again, he was quick to add another two fingers and push in. The moan that slipped out of the blond had Steve nodding, so this orifice was sensitive to touch. Which probably sucked when Billy was basically jamming his knife tipped fist into it. It was interesting to feel the muscle ripple and tighten around his fingers, it was almost as if it was trying to suck his hand deeper in. Not to mention the teeth had stopped their prodding, they were currently relaxed back into pockets a few tips of them peaking out. Retractable, Steve filed that away in his brain for later. </p>
<p>“Mhm, human females have a set amount of eggs for their entire life. Your kind must produce eggs all the time-“ </p>
<p>“Not really.” </p>
<p>“Explain it to me then, it will help take your mind off the fact I’m pretty much fisting you.” Steve could see the smile on the alien’s lips, as he nodded Steve felt a bit of blood rush to his cheeks as he felt everything get tight and pull his hand further in. “You said you started laying when you got on our ship, so something had to have happened. So who’s the baby daddy?” Steve wondered who the fuck on this ship boned Billy and knocked him up with eggs. Cause he definitly needed to yell at them for an hour about safe fucking sex and why you shouldn’t bone random people because they could end up being an alien that fucking gets egg bound that he now has to deal with. </p>
<p>“Y-You’d have to understand how we procreate first asshole, I didn’t fuck anyone and n-no one fucked me. Think a-about mourning geckos.” Billy let another moan slip, his body back to being tense, back arching and his talons digging into the bed cushion. He thought he was going to die as Steve’s slender fingers gently prodded around, looking for the egg. “I-I think it’s deeper- aH!” </p>
<p>“They reproduce asexually if I remember correctly, all they really need is another gecko present- wait, is there another one of you on board?” Steve stopped and looked up, seeing that Billy's hands had moved to his sweat drenched hair. He was tugging at the strands, eyes closed tightly and face flushed a mixture or violet and red. “Billy?” </p>
<p>“N-No it’s just me, trust me if there- if there was another one of us on this tin can I would have killed it a-already.” The blond managed to get the words out before flopping back down, trying his best to stay calm. The quicker this was done the better. “I promise, my kind does not give a-a fuck about reproducing and h-having sex. All we really need is touch, then we are on o-our way to go lay in peace like once every two years or something. I haven’t seen another o-one of my kind in years.” </p>
<p>“Okay, but that doesn’t make any sense. If you need another one of your kind present, and a touch to initiate the reproduction process.” Steve winced feeling the muscular walls clamp down on his wrist as it slid in. His fingers had just barely brushed against something small and smooth. “I think I found it, keep relaxing, you're doing great. What do you think caused it? Could human touch and interaction provide the same trigger?” The alien squirmed a bit as Steve wrapped his fingers around the egg and slowly started to pull out. Billy’s body seemed to not like that idea, the teeth like spikes immediately springing out and dragging against his skin as the medic continued to slowly ease his fist out. His other hand that rubbed circles into Billy’s lower belly pushed more firmly down, causing the blond to let out a drawn out moan. </p>
<p>“I think- I think I know what caused it but I’m not positive. Trust me, if I knew I’d stop because this fucking sucks.” Steve looked up, seeing that the alien had propped itself up on a set of elbows, head back and lips parted. His eyes scanned over his body, seeing that those dark stretch marks were receding, his muscles looking less swollen and twitchy from being tense for so long. The medic understood, this was definitely stressful on Billy’s body. His hand finally pulled free, covered in blood and a sticky blue substance. In his palm was a golf ball sized egg, it was heavy for its size. The texture was soft underneath all the fluids, it was dark blue and black. </p>
<p>“It looks like polished marble.” The medic couldn’t help but stare at it in awe. This tiny but heavy little thing had been causing Billy so much pain just because it didn’t want to come out. “This is fucking mental.” </p>
<p>“Steve please fucking get rid of that.” The medic jumped a bit, looking up to see Billy fully sitting up, his hands covering up his junk. The blush on his cheeks still present, his eyes on the floor. “Please, fucking toss it, get the medical supplies you need and go.” Steve’s eyes went wide, he watched the other slowly try and get to his feet, immediately Billy shouted out in pain. Steve moved forward catching the blond before he hit the floor. </p>
<p>“Billy, you can’t stand up right away, your body just went through hell. Not to mention your talons cut up your insides and you’ve lost a lot of blood. Let me get you over to the shower, you can sit down in there and spread your legs and the water will help clean up the blood.” Billy let out a low growl, leaning on him, those six arms gripping onto every part of the medic they could reach. Steve slipped an arm as gently as he could around the alien’s torso, holding him up as best he could to shuffle him over to the med bay’s chemical shower. He used his foot to pry open the door and gently let Billy slump down onto the floor. </p>
<p>“It’s gonna be cold.” </p>
<p>“That’s fine. The colder the better, it will help heal shit faster.” Billy leaned his head back against the wall while Steve flicked the water on, the spray causing him to flinch back to avoid getting wet. Billy sighed as the spray hit his chest, violet and red blood starting to darken the water and swirl down the drain. “Thanks pretty boy.” </p>
<p>“I’ll be back in like an hour okay?” Steve was already crossing the room opening cabinets and getting supplies that he needed to patch the others up. Billy watched him with those blue black eyes, his breathing evening out as he stared. “I promise, I’ll be back, please just don’t move or go anywhere-“</p>
<p>“Why? So Big Wheeler can put a bullet I’m my head? Then you and Dustin can poke around at my corpse for science, right?” Billy accused, his eyes suddenly not leaving the floor of the shower. The medic watched those talons stretch out, long and deadly. It reminded him that this was a creature from another world he was talking to. “I know you didn’t just forget that you helped a monster that killed your friend.” </p>
<p>“You said it was an accident.” Steve raised an eyebrow while shoving the supplies into any pocket on his suit that was available. </p>
<p><b>“It fucking was. So what makes you think they are going to believe that?” </b>The deep echo-y growl was back, it had Steve wanting to just turn and run. He knew Billy could kill him, if he really wanted to, hurt or not, he could. </p>
<p>“I’m not going to tell them.” The brunette spit the words out before he even thought about what he was saying<em> .  </em></p>
<p>“Steve-“ </p>
<p>“I’m not going to tell them, because I believe you. I don’t think you were acting, I don’t think you protected Max just because. I don’t know what happened on the research ship, but what I do know is that I found bruises that were shaped like handprints on her.” Billy’s eyes came up full of anger, lips pulled back in a snarl to show off sharpening teeth. The medic stepped into the shower and crouched down, elbows resting on his knees to help keep himself balanced. “Whatever happened to you two on the research ship, brought you two together. When I found Max she begged me to find you, she called you her brother. Had this whole story about how you trained separately because you had a medical condition or something. I never questioned it, because I trust Max.” </p>
<p>Steve reached out, his bare hand grabbing one of those talon tipped hands. He felt Billy tense up, eyes flicking down from their hands, then back up to the medic. </p>
<p>“So humans are that stupid to overlook something just because of someone else’s judgment?” </p>
<p>“That’s what we do when we love people. People who we consider family, we trust them.” Steve squeezed the others hand, then stood. “You’ll be here, when I come back, right?” The alien just stared at him, his fingers flexing on the hand Steve had held. He couldn’t help but stare, Billy in some sick way was beautiful to him. It had Steve wanting to see more and it made his stomach twist. He wanted to see more of what had murdered a team of 6 researchers, 4 security guards, then ripped Nancy’s best friend into bloody fucking confetti and Steve didn’t even feel guilty about it. </p>
<p>“I don’t understand. You should be scared of me, the others are, even the researchers, they feared me. You and Max must be fucking broken.” Steve chuckled as he stood, heart fluttering while fingers slipped out of that warm talon tipped hand as he stood up. Slowly he  made his way to the door, quickly swiping his card and punching in the access code. The door clicked, sliding open revealing the dark hallway. </p>
<p>“Some people can just tell when they’ve stumbled upon a good thing.” Steve looked back, throwing a small smile over his shoulder. “I’ll see you soon Hargrove.” He stepped into the hallway, turning to shut the door and relock it, it would at least help Steve when he lied to Nancy’s face. </p>
<p><b>“Steve.”</b> The medic glanced up from the keypad, he swore his heart stopped, his lungs freezing up and eyes going wide to try and process what he was seeing. <b>“You still trust me?”</b> </p>
<p>“Yeah. Yeah I do.” He hit enter, the doors sliding closed and the red lights flickering on as the locks clicked into place. Sealing him into the dark hallway.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Ninth Stitch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Steve makes it out of The Dead Zone with his sanity still intact. Now to fix up Robin, and have an interesting conversation with one Max Mayfield. </p><p>Triggering topics: BROKEN BONES, STITCHES, MENTIONS OF ATTEMPTED ASSULT, &amp; MENTIONS OF ASSULT.</p><p>Let me know if I missed anything :)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The egg makes an appearance! </p><p>Here’s a short interlude chapter before we get back to Steve &amp; Billy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“You know, don’t you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve’s eyes flickered up to the red head across the makeshift bed. She was tending to a cut on Robin’s forehead, gently dabbing at the wound with a damp gauze pad. He bit his lip, tossing around the idea of letting Max know he knew about her brother being the Alien Imposter on board. He sighed and looked back down at his stitch work, his left hand had a slight shake from where he held the clamp that was holding the curved needle. The silk sutures were holding up pretty okay, he was about halfway through the gash on her thigh. She had passed out from blood loss by the time he made it back to O2, Max and Johnathan had already reset her leg. It was a sloppy splint job, but it did the work. Though Steve wouldn’t know if the breaks would heal properly until he got her x-rays done. He continued on with his suturing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep,” Steve could see Max tense up from his peripheral. “Don’t worry, I haven’t said anything to anyone. Nor do I plan on it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do I know you’re not lying to me? You could have told Nancy and sent her with the pistol after him.” Her voice was cold, harsh, but he could hear the fear in it. Her harshness meant she cared a hell of a lot more than the medic originally thought. “Well?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come around and reach into my suit pocket, I really don’t want to take these gloves off and put another pair back on.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ew.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god that’s gross, and never in my life would I even think about you that way because your brother would fucking eat me.” That got a smile out of the red head, her shoulders relaxing a bit as she rounded the crates. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chest pocket?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhm.” Steve nodded as he hummed out his reply, trying off the suture and starting on the next. Max was quick to crouch as he’d unzipped his suit down to his waist letting it hang awkwardly. It’s was fucking hot without the O2 running properly, doing sutures shouldn’t make him sweat like this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Holy shit. He laid again?” Max stood up, the egg in her hand. Steve had pocketed it, he was going to run by the garbage chute and toss it like Billy had asked but he couldn’t bring himself too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seems so, I had to pull that one out because it was stuck. That’s why he’s not here, he could barely fucking walk. Not to mention he destroyed his suit in the process.” He winced, feeling the needle tug at skin the wrong way, it sent a shiver down his spine as if he were stitching himself up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh, this little thing caused him to be egg bound? Damn, it even hardened inside of him. Gross but intriguing.” Max sighed, making her way to the trash chute. “Is he okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He will be, and give that back.” Steve mumbled as he tied off another stitch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am one hundred percent sure that he told you to throw it out. He wouldn’t even let me keep any either so,” the chute opened and she tossed it in, closing it then yanking the lever to dispose of it. Steve huffed. “Oh don’t be a brat, just respect what he wants okay? He’s already having a hard enough time, this whole laying egg thing is new not to mention he’s actually starting to get the weird boy teenage horny shit.” The red head made her way back over to him and Robin. Watching the medic finish off the last two stitches he motioned for her to hand him the gauze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Weird, he said his kind doesn’t give a shit about sex.” Steve looked up, eyes meeting bright blue ones. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s crossed with human DNA, that’s why he’s different. Which is also why I think he started laying them, the added DNA must have allowed his body to do so without another one of his kind present.” She mused, handing him another roll of gauze to help cover the stitches. “So he knows bits and pieces, it’s confusing to him. He shouldn’t feel weird about laying, most of the ones we observed or experimented on didn’t give a fuck. Not to mention their mimicking was shitty, Billy’s is perfect, you wouldn’t know until the dickhead took his pants off.” Steve chuckled seeing her face twist in disgust at the last sentence. Max shook her head with a </span>
  <em>
    <span>god it’s gross, and it’s only because he’s my brother. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it safe to assume you used your blood samples to cross with his?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope. Donor blood. Plus I don’t think he’d make a good red head.” They both looked up, eyes meeting again, then nodded at the thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So then why do you call him your brother? If he’s not related to you in any way?” Steve finished up the bandaging, pulling the blanket back over to help keep Robin warm while she rested. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t seem surprised that he has human DNA. Most people would freak the fuck out and say I created a monster.” Max raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms she stared at him as he shrugged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not really my business if I’m being completely honest.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you? Being completely honest?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes ma’am.” He started gathering up the scraps from the used supplies, shoving them in the small first aid kit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He beat the shit out of the dude that tried to assault me.” Max deadpanned. Her voice didn’t waver, Steve would have thought she was talking about the weather and not about some grown man going after her. “He grabbed me when he found out, he was suspicious the minute Billy started mimicking speech a little too perfectly, and a little too quickly. Told me to get rid of him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Clearly that worked out for him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told him to fuck off, that Billy was my experiment and I’d see it through. He pushed me up against the glass, tried to put his hand around my throat. Next thing I know Billy is just hugging me. He was covered in blood, and he was just. Fucking huge, I thought he was going to kill me. I thought </span>
  <em>
    <span>this is it, my weird creation experiment  kills me. </span>
  </em>
  <span>You know life flashing before your eyes, crazy scientist moment.” That had Steve laughing as he set the first aid kit down. He definitely understood that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But then, he just kept hugging me. Until he was back in his human mimic, I think he waited to say or do  anything because he thought it might scare me.” Max paused, taking a moment to sit down and stretch her legs out, her back against the makeshift crate bed. The medic was quick to join her. “He said, he said that no one hurts his sister and gets away with it. So after that, it just stuck, I guess. I mean it’s not like I had a choice, you guys found us not even a few hours later. So I covered it up, officially made him my brother right then and there.” Steve nodded, looking down as she rested her head against his shoulder with a sigh. He wrapped an arm around her, resting his head on hers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I considered him my brother before all of that shit show. In the back of my mind you know? I wasn’t even supposed to name him anything other than subject BH-83, but one day he just looked at me and asked what my name was. He said he was confused because some of them called me Maxine and others called me Mayfield.” Steve knew she was smiling, her voice gave it away, he squeezed her arm gently. “So I told him, and all of a sudden he just goes, ‘I'm</span>
  <em>
    <span> William Hargrove.’</span>
  </em>
  <span> and the rest is history.” She looked up at him, the smile bright and blue eyes happy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad he protected you. At least he has a reason for being a prick all the time.” Max rolled her eyes and stood up, looking back down at Steve with a grin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, he was like that the minute he stepped out of the test tube.” Steve groaned, letting his head thump back onto the crate. “Yeah imagine an alien with a human god complex.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Unfortunately, none of us have the luxury of imagining. He broke my fucking leg.” Max helped Steve scramble up, their eyes wide as Robin huffed cracking an eye open. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey how are you feeling? Has the morphin kicked in yet?” Steve helped her sit up while Max grabbed her a bottle of water to sip from.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kicked in after the third stitch, also you suck as a medic. How did you not notice me twitch on the ninth stitch?” Robin complained while swatting at Steve to stop fussing so she could grab the water from Max. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You could have said ouch, I thought you were down for the count-“ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No you were too busy talking about having to pull an egg out of Billy Hargrove who happens to be an alien that lays eggs and has a god complex.” She quipped, cracking the seal on the water she quickly downed half the bottle. “How is that bastard anyway?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I’m supposed to go back and see him, make sure he didn’t crawl in a vent or something.” Steve mused, crossing his arms and leaning against the crates. “What happened Robs?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He collapsed, he was holding his stomach, the next thing I know Dustin is freaking out because Billy’s eyes turned black and rolled back into his head like some fucking demon possession shit. Dustin tried to help him up and all of a sudden Billy was telling him to get away. I panicked because he fucking grew another pair of arms like it was fucking nothing.” She shrugged, twisting the cap back on the water bottle. Looking up at Max she continued. “When he collapsed we were in storage, he must have tried to catch himself on one of the shelves. I realized what he was doing when he tackled us, a crate filled with scrap metal and tools from the top was falling on us. He didn’t mean to break my leg, he just landed on it wrong.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both Steve and Max let out their breath they were holding. The medic felt relief was over him, he’d made the right choice not telling Nancy, because she would have put a bullet in Billy’s head then ask the questions after. Robin reached out and grabbed Max’s hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dustin helped rip metal and a screwdriver out of his back. Then he carried me back here. Poor dude was freaking out because he could barely keep himself together. It’s like, it was like his body couldn’t contain whatever he actually is. We saw, Dustin and I both saw. It’s like he just broke open when he realized he broke me.” Max was nodding, her brows drawn up in thought. “He just kept apologizing, his voice, thing of fucking nightmares.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Max?” Steve’s voice snagged her attention. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“His body isn’t meant to look like a human, it’s just him mimicking. Hence why we call them Mimimcs in the first place. It takes a hell of a lot of focus, especially when he feels extreme emotions. He can’t process what he’s feeling and hold the mimic. It’s too much for him right now.” The red head explained softly, with her free hand she reached into her chest pocket. Unzipping it and pulling out a folded picture, Steve had to lean into Robin’s space to get a good look. “He’s getting better though, this is what he looked like when he tried to mimic the first time.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Holy fucking shit.” Robin's voice was thin, her eyes wide as she looked at Steve. “This, this is what was happening to him, while he was fucking carrying me. His skin was splitting just like this.” She pointed to the portion of what resembled a shoulder joint, though the bone was all wrong, the arms that were trying to almost fuse together were too big. It was like someone just stapled human muscle tissue onto ridged black flesh to try and cover it up. Steve nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When I was doing the procedure, his chest was starting to split from inside. As if something was too big and the skin was starting to rip. Looked a lot like stretch marks but Jesus fuck they looked painful. To be compleatly honest, it’s a fucking extraordinary miracle that he can pack all of that in a human body.” Max snapped her head up to look at him, blue eyes wide and her mouth slightly ajar. “What?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, I guess he’s only about a foot taller than what his human body is.” Max folded the picture and tucked it back into her chest pocket. “Wider too, I think that’s the extra arms-“ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Max when was the last time you saw Billy out of his uh… mimic you said?” Robin piped up, her eyes shifting between Steve and her. “Max, how quickly did he like, develope?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I haven’t seen him since you guys grabbed us, so three four weeks or something. It’s not like he can just lounge around out of it.” Max huffed, crossing her arms and casting a glare down at Robin. “We all know Nancy would kill him.” Steve nodded, him and Robin sharing a knowing look. Steve shook his head slightly as Max turned away, the dirty blonde nodded in understanding. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For now, it was probably a good idea to keep her as less stressed as humanly possible. Steve felt a little bit guilty, Billy was her brother she should know that behind that five foot ten head of blonde curls was something that had silently made its way out of the med shower while Steve walked away from him, that towered over the Med Bay room, filling the space with his mass. He was defining bigger then when Max had last saw him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Steve, please just make sure he comes back and Nancy doesn’t put a bullet in his head when his back is turned.” Max still had her back turned, but he could see her shoulders were tense. She was worried. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. I promised him, and now I’m promising you.” Robin patted his arm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry dingus, I’ll keep an eye out for her while you go get your alien.” Steve groaned while Robin’s laughter filled the O2 room, a grin stretched on her face. It made him feel better, he felt lighter as he walked down the corridor and made his way toward what the kids had named the Dead Zone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wanted answers, he wanted to know why the skin on his arm he’d shoved into Billy was tingling. Steve wanted to know why when he’d turned around and stared up at an almost ten foot alien creature he didn’t feel scared. He wanted to know why when he walked into the med bay his eyes took in a mimic, something that was just supposed to be an experiment, all he saw was Billy Hargrove. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He punched the code on the keypad, swiping his key card, looking up at the camera he gave a thumbs up. The airlock door rumbled lights flickering on as Johnathan rerouted the power. Once open, Steve didn’t hesitate to click on his flashlight and step into the Dead Zone, a smile on his cheeks as he waited to hear the door slam shut. As soon as it clicked, he broke into a run down the dark corridor. His heart pounding in his chest as he ran. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve wanted answers. He prayed to whatever god or goddess that would spare him their ears, that Billy was waiting for him. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Some more information: </p><p>Max was dispatched out with a recon grip studying a decaying planet &amp; tasked with collecting samples. While roaming the planet they had a run in with some of the native species- The Mimics, in a all out battle, Max runs into a half dead Mimic, small in size, at least about the size of a 50-60 lbs dog. She manages to scoop up the thing and gets aboard the ship so they “can get the fuck off that hellscape.”</p><p>While traveling through space she finds out they captured more of the injured Mimics for studying, and that’s when she was tasked with nursing them back to health. Around five died, and two were all she had left. So, she decided to inject some of the dying tissues with multiple strands of DNA in hopes of finding something that can help them heal. </p><p>Billy is a sample from subject NH-83 after it’s passing, he was just pretty much a pile of tissue that was trying to regenerate. Later on Max finds out he actually is the offspring of NH-83 and do to development being stalled by injury she was able to successfully alter his DNA allowing him to not only mimic people, but to create an entirely new face for himself. Mimics had only been observed mimicking other people, which Billy had shown promise in mimicking other crew mates, even Max herself. So, Max was damn excited to walk in to her lab on morning and finding a human man, who looked nothing like any of the crew alive or dead, standing in BH-83’s containment. </p><p>🚀🚀🚀</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Overwhelmed Feelings & Purring</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Steve bites off a little more he can chew when it comes to his alien’s emotions as well as his surprisingly large sexual appetite.</p><p>Triggering topics: Dirty talk, biting, clawing etc. It’s kinda dubious consent on Billy’s part but Steve makes sure Billy consents fully, but please let me know if I missed anything :D</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Legit this is porn, the whole chapter, and I’m currently on hour 12 of work so this definitely didn’t get read over w/ a fine toothed comb. </p><p>This is also my first porn chapter I've put out to the public? It took me ages to work up the courage to actually write something like this, idk why but like, I feel weird writing porn? It’s a weird me thing I’m trying to work out. So this is a step in the right direction! Please feel free to point out anything that doesn’t make sense or pointers :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Med Bay door slid open, and the brunette’s stomach dropped instantly. The room was dark, emergency lights giving an ominous red glow. He could see the glass from the lights shattered on the floor, deep gorge marks littered the floor and walls. He slowly stepped in, the door sliding shut making him tense up. Medical supplies littered the floor, cabinets hung barley by their hinges, a few beds overturned. He picked his way slowly through the glass and supplies, he didn’t want to make any sudden moves. In case Billy was in feral mode, there was a high chance he was still in pain and worried about protecting himself. </p><p>It was too quiet, the door should have been loud enough to alert the blond. After all, he was an other worldly predator, one that didn’t depend on any other living thing to keep an eye on him. Steve sighed, kicking stuff out of the way to clear himself a space by one of the beds that was turned over. He plopped down, drawing his knees up to his chest and resting his arms on them. </p><p>“It’s me isn’t it? I’m the only one that’s been in close contact with you. Cause I highly doubt your body accepts your sisters hugs as enough touch to lay three clutches of eggs. That would be weird as fuck considering you’re the one that recognized her as your sister and named yourself her brother.” Steve let himself talk, just dump out his thoughts to what he hoped wasn’t an empty room. He’d thought about it on his sprint down, the tingle in his arm keeping him running until his breathing felt like it was stripping his lungs of their lining. </p><p>While he rounded the corner it hit him, his mind flashing back to searching the research ship. Blood smeared everywhere, body’s ripped to shreds. Steve drank, he drank until he couldn’t walk to help forget. </p><p>“I drank. Until my fucking legs gave out, you found me in nav watching the stars. I was just, trying to forget everything I saw when Jonathan and I looked for you.” He sighed, taking a minute to close his eyes and just listen. He could hear the hum of the emergency lights, the flickering of the door. Then, he just barely heard it, it was like a cat purring. “You basically scraped me off the floor, carried me like a fucking princess. It was so nice, just to have someone carry me, hold me together when I thought the whole fucking world is falling apart.” </p><p>The purring deepened, he heard soft clicks, and his lips turned up into a smile. Of course the fucker hid on the ceiling, like some giant spider taking in his vantage point to see every inch of the room. </p><p>“You put me in bed, then you tried to leave me and I- I kissed you.” He felt a puff of breath on his face, something gently touched his cheeks. They were sharp, long, and about three of those points were ghosting over his cheek. It had the medic’s heart fluttering in his chest, he kept his eyes closed. “I thought I felt a few more hands then what should be humanly possible holding me, but I blamed that on the alcohol.” The brunette let his knees slowly slip down, his boot hitting something sturdy, in a flash something large wrapped around his calf and gently pulled his leg straight. Another taloned hand traced up his other leg, this one gripped at his thigh, one of those large talons pressed against his crotch. Steve kept his eyes closed, he let his legs relax his shoulders following suit as he let out a long breath. </p><p>He felt something hit his suit, it felt like liquid, thick, enough to make an indent in the thicker fabric of his suit. The tingle in his arm was now in his shoulder, it was as if something was pulsing beneath his skin. He opened his eyes, brown meeting blue ones. </p><p>“Hi.” </p><p>“Hey there pretty boy.” Billy’s voice was rough, it sounded strained, as if he’d been screaming for hours. Steve reached his hand up, gently brushing a few of those frizzy still drying curls out of his face. </p><p>“Thought I told you to stay put, your body needs rest.” The purr continued, the blond let his eyes slip closed and lean into the medics touch with a smirk. “Not to mention you’re naked, and I’m pretty sure blood is dripping all over my leg. So let me up so we can get you-“ Steve paused feeling Billy huff, then move, and it had his head spinning as the alien straddled him. “Billy-“ the brunette felt a flush rise into his cheeks as the blonde grabbed his other hand. </p><p>“Maybe I am bleeding, maybe as the ship medic you should check to make sure I don’t have anything else stuck up in my cunt.” Billy mused, his lip poking out alongside some of his shark like teeth. Steve felt his breath get caught in his throat, his cheeks felt like they were on fire. “It felt nice, I think I cut myself more cause I couldn’t help it.” </p><p>“Help what?” </p><p>“Putting my hand back in, because my cunt felt all weird and drippy when I thought about you reaching in it.” Billy purred the words out, wiggling his hips a little to get the point across. “Isn’t this how humans engage in reproducing? Max says humans do it all the time, just cause it feels good. Does it feel as good as kissing? Like when you kissed me, it felt nice, I didn’t want you to stop.” </p><p>Steve groaned, pulling his hands away and covering his eyes to hide how flustered he was. His cheeks stinging as he thought about Max putting on her steel toe boots and kick his ribs in if she found out that <em> he kissed her brother after knowing him two fucking days. </em> </p><p>“Did it not feel good for you, like I did it wrong or something?” Steve peaked through his hands, eyes looking up at the alien bathed in the red glow of the emergency lights. Which helped make that dangerous look in his eyes look more standoffish. Billy huffed, eyebrows knitting together in frustration as he dropped the medics hands. “Well I guess I’ll just leave you the fuck alone.” </p><p>“Billy hold on, just, it’s complicated, okay.” The alien huffed, crossing his arms and glaring down at him. Honestly? Steve wasn’t sure he believed that it was donor DNA, Billy and Max had to be related in some fucked up way that explained why their eyes and facial expressions looked so similar. </p><p>“Humans are fucking complicated.” Billy growled, sitting back on Steve’s legs to take pressure off his hardening cock. “You kiss me, then ignore me the next day, which fucking sucked because I fucking started laying eggs three days later. Then after that you hug me, and lean on me, and I lay eggs again. I thought it was you that was causing it, so I initiated touch to be sure and here we are now.” Billy snapped, running a hand through his blonde curls in frustration. </p><p>“Billy, look I shouldn’t have kissed you-“</p><p>“Why because you know I’m a Mimic now? So you're disgusted with me then, I knew I shouldn’t have let you see. Max said it was a bad idea and I did it anyway and now you don’t fucking like me, and I put myself in another situation to fucking lay eggs because my body thinks that you’re a mimic even though you aren’t. You’re just a stupid fucking human, so I don’t get why my body reacts to you. Why I want you, I shouldn’t, Mimic’s don’t need mates, more should they want them.” Billy was growling the words out, clawed hands flexing and knuckles cracking as he spoke. His blue eyes seemed to glow as he looked everywhere but the brunette. </p><p>Steve could see those dark stretch marks coming back, it had the medic almost mesmerized seeing the skin stretch to accommodate the rippling growth of muscle underneath. He looked up to Billy’s face at the word ‘mate’, his heart hammering away in his chest. Billy looked upset. </p><p>“God I am making things worse aren’t I?” Watery blue eyes flicked back over to brown ones. Steve reached his hands out and cupped the mimics cheeks. Watching his eyes flutter close with a sigh and leaning back into the medic. Two clawed hands wrapping around his wrists, another two gripping at his suit, the fifth and sixth hands were still firmly planted on Steve’s thighs, talon points pricking the suit. “‘M sorry Billy, I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings or make you feel confused. I just, I shouldn’t have kissed you after two days of knowing you. That wasn’t okay. Especially because I was drunk and it ended up causing you pain.” Billy huffed rubbing his cheek into the medics palm, eyes still closed, more black rips in his skin appearing over his shoulders and chest. </p><p>“I should have kissed you when I knew you better. I should have kissed you before I left, instead of just standing there with my mouth open like an idiot.” Blue eyes opened, the black creeping back into the whites, pupils dilating as Billy leaned in closer, Steve sitting up, letting his thumbs rub gentle circles into the Mimic’s strong cheeks. “Billy you are fucking beautiful, the door closed before I could tell you that. Before I could tell you that I don’t give a shit if you’re a Mimic, because I really want you too.” </p><p>The growl that erupted out of the alien shook Steve to his core, and he was happy to meet the other half way in a kiss. Steve smiled into the other’s lips, his hands sliding down his cheeks and arms looping around his neck to pull him deeper into the kiss. It was soft and sloppy at the same time, the medic didn’t mind the sharp teeth that grazed his lips every so often. He felt warm as the Mimic pressed his body against his own, six hands moving to touch and pull at his suit. Six hands searching for skin, for the warmth of the human he so badly yearned for. </p><p>“I don’t understand-“ Billy mumbled as Steve broke off their kiss to take in a few quick breaths. “I don’t understand why I want you so much. I shouldn’t, you’re so fragile compared to me. I could kill you so fucking easily, but all I want to do is kiss you, keep you close to me.” Billy’s voice was gravely, deep and raw as the words tumbled from his lips. </p><p>“Billy, it’s because you’re crossed with human DNA. It’s the human half of you, humans like being close to the people they want.” Steve spoke between his breaths, a hand straying up the back of Billy’s neck and into they wildly frizzy curls. His fingers gently rubbing circles into the mimic's scalp. “Are you okay? Do you still want this,” he gestured between them. “Still want to do this with me?” </p><p>Billy snarled, hands gripping the medic tightly and teeth snapping wildly. Steve couldn’t help but be giddy at seeing those blue black eyes scrunch up as the mimic smiled. </p><p>“What the fuck would make you think otherwise? You’re the prettiest damn thing I’ve ever seen and <b>I want you to be my prettiest damn thing.</b>” His grin was shark like, abnormally stark white knife sharp looking teeth protruding from black gums. His tongue was more purple in the center then darkened to black on the edges, not to mention it was split, not quite forked, but smooth and thick. Steve couldn’t help but laugh as the Mimic licked from his cheek up to his temple. “You taste good pretty boy, taste like you're ready to mate.” Billy licked his now healed lips, eyes ablaze with predatory curiosity. </p><p><b>“Show me.”</b> Steve felt his breath catch in his throat as the echo-y voice thundered by his ear. Talons dragging down every inch of his suit, clicking together in anticipation. <b>“Show me how humans do it pretty boy, I’ve read every book they had on that dump, I know how it’s done, but I want you to show me how to fuck you.” </b> The words sent chills down the medics spine, and he found himself nodding, whispering <em> okay I’ll show you </em>into the mimics cheek. His arms unlinking from the blonds neck, hands drifting down his back gently finally resting on the blonde strong hips. </p><p>The mimic pulled far enough away and stretched his claws, clearly intending to rip Steve’s suit to shreds like he had his. Steve huffed, letting go of his hips and quickly sitting forward planting a few soft kisses to Billy’s sternum. </p><p>“No shredding, there is a zipper on the right side.” The blond growled, a hand coming to cup the back of the medics head and shoving it back into his chest. Another three hands running up and down the back of the suit to find the zipper. Steve reached up, wrapping  his arms around the blond's torso. The middle pair of Billy’s arms returned the gesture, clawed hands helping pull the suit off. Exposing Steve’s t-shirt which the Mimic immediately ripped off with a small growl. </p><p>“You wear too many clothes, trying to get you undressed after you kissed me was hell. <b>I have no more patience for it.</b>” Billy grumbled while nuzzling his face into Steve’s sweaty hair. “You smell good.” </p><p>“Don’t lie, my hair smells like shit from all the running I’ve been doing.” The medic placed more small kisses against his pecs, moving his way up to kiss a few of the stretch marks there. His hands rubbing small circles into the Mimic’s back, enjoying the feeling of his warm skin under his fingers. “What do you want me to do?” He tilted his head up, pressing a few soft kisses to others jawline. </p><p>Billy tilted his head, his brows furrowing as he ripped the last scraps of the medics shirt free, tossing them to the already messy floor. He finally let his claws touch pale skin, palms running over every inch they could get at, two more palms joining in as he shuffled closer into the medics lap so he could press more skin against Steve’s. His body craved the human’s touch, it wanted its mate close, he wanted <em> his </em>mate close. He wanted this since the brunette kissed him, for days he tried to follow him around in hopes to experience that fire in his cock and cunt again. </p><p>“Billy, you okay? Do you still want to do this?” The mimic looked down, seeing those whiskey brown eyes made him just melt into kissing those candy tasting lips. He let a purr rumble up as Steve kissed back, hands trailing down his second pair of arms, they instinctively drew through the motion, pulling back as his did until Steve tangled their fingers together. Distracting the mimic enough so that his tongue could slip past those sharp teeth. Steve was moaning softly into his mouth, sending a tingling sensation all over the mimics body that had him reeling. He whined when Steve pulled away. </p><p>“Sit up, on your knees.” Steve huffed while untangling his fingers to push at Billy’s chest gently. The mimic moved up onto his knees, a bit irritated that he was no longer straddling his medic. <em> His mate. </em>He looked down, seeing Steve’s hand fiddling with the bottom of his suit, revealing sweats, then he was pulling at the strings, loosening the waistband just enough that his cock bobbed out. It was thick, big for humans, and hard. It looked a lot less threatening, no barbs, ridges or spines like his own. Steve sighed, leaning his head back and slowly jerking himself. </p><p>The Mimic watched, his claws twitching, happy to see his medic so relaxed like this. The brunette looked back up, reaching his hand up to take one of Billy’s, and he pulled it down wrapping it around his cock. His own fingers gently brushing out the top of the Minic’s hand. </p><p>“Okay, I know you’ve probably read stuff, and I know for a fact you’ve watched stuff since you used my laptop for it,” Billy gave him a wicked grin, licking his lips as stroked up, surprisingly his claws didn’t catch on any skin. “Just don’t squeeze to hard, and don’t fucking grab the top and jerk down to fast or you’ll rip my foreskin, which is painful as hell.” Steve eyed him, a smile on his lips as the blonde huffed and continued the motion. His hand tightened a bit as it came back up over the head of the brunette's cock, and it had a moan slipping out of Steve’s lips. </p><p>“You do realize I have a cock too? It may look different, but it works just the same.” Billy jerked his hips forward, his own cock brushing against Steve’s, the barbs dragging a bit. Steve groaned, his own hips twitching at the new contact. “What I want is your hand back in my cunt, maybe even your cock to. I didn’t— I didn’t know it could feel good I thought it was just for laying, but <b>holy fuck did it feel good after you left, with my own hand, now I want yours. I want you pretty boy.” </b>Billy leaned down to steal a kiss, but the medic stopped him, instead Steve put his own fingers in his mouth and sucked until he pulled them out. Drenched in spit. </p><p>“Lean forward.” The Mimic was instant to obey, both of his knees protested a bit, not happy with the fact the floor was tearing his skin more as he leaned his chest against Steve’s. It was an odd position to him, his ass more out and cock hanging down. The medic kissed his cheek as he reached around, dragging spit covered fingers between his ass cheeks, then further down til it reached the base of his cunt. Billy let out a gasp feeling those fingers dip into him, his cunt immediately tightening around them, spines bristling and stabbing against them. </p><p>“Billy it’s okay, you’ve gotta relax, it’s just me. Just like we did earlier, just like when I promised I wouldn’t hurt you.” Steve pressed his cheek against the Mimics, his free arm wrapping around the alien’s thick torso, fingers rubbing his side, hoping to help him relax. “Breath, it’s okay. It’s a new feeling, not to mention your cunt is probably still sore from us trying to get the egg out. Try and relax for me.” Steve pressed more kisses to the blonds cheek and neck, leaving his fingers still until his cunt allowed them to move. After a few moments the muscles relaxed, spines pulling back while Billy rocked back onto the medics fingers. </p><p>“Keep going, please?” The blond breathed through clenched teeth. </p><p>“Are you feeling any pain, because I can pull out—“ Billy shushed him with a savage kiss, teeth grazing the medic’s bottom lip. </p><p>“<b>No! </b> I just, I just needed a second to keep myself together.” Steve nodded as Billy pulled away, sitting up driving the humans fingers deeper into his cunt. It sent a shock up the mimics spine; <em> and damn did it feel good. </em> “Steve, you better start fucking me with those fingers or I <b>will come apart and fuck myself.” </b></p><p>Steve was happy to add a third and fourth finger, pushing deep, his free hand leaving the tight tangle of  Billy’s fingers to run his knuckles gently down the mimics chest. Drawing a moan out of the alien, his hips pushing down against his fingers every time he pushed deeper. He choked on a moan, feeling the mimic take his cock and push it up against his own. The barbs and ridges doing wonders as the drug against his skin. Billy’s hand wrapped around them both almost perfectly, setting a smooth gentle rythme. Soon, claws tangled in the medics hair, pulling his head back so that Billy could trap his lips in a kiss. </p><p>What felt like blissful hours ticked by, Steve was gently moving his whole fist in and out of the mimics cunt. Enjoying the tight rings of muscle that every so often clenched up, pulling his fist deeper. The medics lips were starting to go numb as he continued to kiss at the mimic, his split tongue trying to make its way into his mouth. He bit down gently on it, drawing a growl from Billy, only to open his mouth and let the thick tongue fill it. Steve hummed happily against the aliens tongue while he pushed his fist deeper, twisting it as he went. The sudden movement had Billy’s head thrown back letting out a loud moan. </p><p>“Steve- fuck me- I want you to fuck me- please—“ The mimic whined between breaths, huffing as he released their cock and started to shuffle up, one of those six prying hands already wrapped around Steve’s cock trying to line him up. </p><p>“Okay- lemme help you, just relax baby-“ Steve smirked hearing the mimic purr at the pet name, he hadn’t meant to let it slip. He gently batted the other’s hand off his cock, he made quick work of slowly slipping his hand out the blonds cunt, his hand and fingers drenched in a viscous sticky fluid. It sent that tingling sensation up his arm, through his shoulder, then quickly branched out into his chest. It was as if the feeling was small little vines, like the black veins that spring across Billy’s stomach. They twisted and curled under his skin, curling around his rapidly beating heart. He flipped his palm up, cupping the mimics balls. Billy huffed, instantly squirming and nipping at the medics neck impatiently.</p><p>“Such a good boy, you’re so nice and wet already. Feel good baby?” Steve whispered to the mimic, who in response wrapped a pair of strong arms around his neck, and two more pairs around his torso holding as if to prevent someone from stealing him away from the alien. He leaned into the furnace like warmth, resting his head against Billy’s with a sigh. </p><p>“We have to make this quick, otherwise someone gonna come lookin’ for us okay baby? Think you can behave yourself after this?” Steve smiled, feeling the purr ramp up deep from within the blonds chest that was pressed against his. His hand gripped at the thickness of Billy's thighs, keeping him raised up as he pressed his slick covered fingers against his own cock. He quickly gave himself a few quick pumps, smearing the slick all over his cock. “Billy?” He smirked while teasing the mimic with the tip of his cock, rubbing it gently against the dripping entrance. </p><p>“T-Thats not fair- I finally get to have you- ah- and you give me a time limit to enjoy you?” The mimic snarled in his ear, letting his hips drop a smidgen as the medic’s cock slightly pushed in. The barbs around his cunt immediately poked gently at the intrusion of Steve cock. He wondered if it was irritation, or just a reflex everytime something tried to enter. </p><p>“I know baby, I would love to be here with you all night, fuck maybe even all day tomorrow, but I can’t risk someone finding us. They’ll hurt you Billy, I can’t have that.” He pressed soft kisses to the aliens cheek as he felt his cunt take in more of his cock. He could feel Billy trembling against him, hands moving to wrap around his thick torso, he continued his soft kisses down his neck and to his shoulder. “I don’t want anyone to hurt you, or take you away from me-“ </p><p>“They won’t— I’ll fucking kill someone if they try. You are <b>mine— AH!</b>” His growl was cut off as Steve’s hips twitched up, sending the last few inches of his cock into the mimic. The medic groaned in delight feeling those rings of muscle tighten so aggressively around him. </p><p>“Holy fuck that feels nice.” His voice was soon muffled by a sloppy kiss, it was like Billy was drinking the sounds he made. His tongue worming its way back into Steve’s mouth. The brunette couldn’t help the twitch of his hips, moving up to push himself deeper. When Billy pulled away he was blushing, his eyes back to that blue black looking down at the medic with a predatory gaze. Six pairs of hands digging this claws into him, the mimic licked his lips before leaning forward to whisper in Steve’s ear. </p><p>“<em>Fuck me pretty boy.” </em></p><p>In a span of a few seconds Billy was suddenly on his back, legs spread wide as the medic thrust into him. The brunette had his head buried in the crook of the aliens neck, pressing soft kisses and whispering to him about how good it felt being inside him. The alien had two arms looped around his neck, another two wrapped around the medics torso, keeping him as close as possible. The other two hands wandered from his thighs to his squeezing his ass. Steve soaked in the touches and the tight vice like embrace the blond had him in. It was overwhelming, all of it, the tightness, the pace of thrusting, the touches, the kisses and sounds, the worry they’d be caught and that Billy could be killed because of this. </p><p>It all made Steve’s head race with what could come of this, his heart hammering and chest tight as Billy caught his lips in a sweet kiss. The medic whined into his lips, his hips going off pace as the alien dug claws into the meat of his ass, causing him to push his cock deeper into the slickness. </p><p>“Billy—“ he gasped, feeling those tight rings clamp down. His hands grabbed at the blond’s hips, yanking them against his hips as they both groaned out with pleasure. The mimics head tilted back, lips open and eyes rolling back as he panted. “Baby— I’m gonna fucking cum. I need, I need you to relax so I can pull out-“ Steve whimpered as he tried to pull his hips back only for the mimic to growl, claws breaking skin on his ass pushing his hips forward again. A deep growl started from the mimics throat as he practically crushed Steve to his chest. </p><p>“I want more.” The mimic growled out, his legs wrapping around the medics hips. “Please?” </p><p>Steve groaned, while burying his face deeper into the blonds neck, his hips still thrusting gently into the tight wet cunt. How could he say no to that? It was already hard enough knowing he had to cut this short to keep Billy safe, but god did he <em> ache </em>with the sudden urge to fill the mimic up. Steve gasped as the alien practically manhandled him onto his back, his dick still caught in the death grip that Billy’s cunt had. </p><p>“Is this better? I can ride you until you come,” the mimic whined out, pulling up off the brunette cock only to drop back down onto it. His own cock bobbing with the sudden drop, Steve throwing his head back and moaning. He was almost in tears with how good it felt to have Billy wrapped so tightly around him. Billy made quick work of figuring out that rotating his hips in a circular motion had Steve arching his back, his hips trying to thrust up into him, only to whine as four pairs of strong arms held him down. “You do like this then huh <b>Harrington</b>?” Billy tosses him a shark like grin as he rotates his hips, grinding them down to push the medics cock deeper. </p><p>“Don’t— AH!- AH!” Steve let his head thump back against the floor, eyes tightly closed as his teeth bit down harshly on his lip. Using the slight pain to try and keep himself from cumming, he wanted to enjoy Billy’s body for as long as he could. His fingers dig into The blond’s hips, trying his best to keep them from moving. He whimpered feeling a tongue drag up his jaw, then almost slither across his cheek down to his ear. A soft pair of lips gently kissing right under his ear lobe.</p><p>“<b>Awe, my poor little medic, trying so hard not to cum for little ole me?</b> ” Steve moaned, his hips pushing up as he felt that coil in his guts starting to fray, he needed to fucking cum- he needed to fucking cum <em> right now- </em> “ <b>Steeeeeeeeve, don’t you want to cum for me? Don’t you want to cum for your little cum slut?</b>” He gasped, his hips cramping up as he tried to thrust deeper. The deep gravelly growl of Billy’s voice echoing around him had his back arching off the ground and his head moving backward to expose his neck off instinct. The mimic was quick to take advantage, leaning forward and sinking those shark-like teeth into soft flesh. Steve let out a startled groan, his eyes rolling back as his hips locked, the tightness in his gut finally releasing and sending spots in his already hazy vision as he came. </p><p>Billy moaned against his skin, his sharp teeth vibrating as they sunk deeper, finally breaking skin and drawing blood. His cunt tightened up around the brunette's cock as if to try and milk him of every drop. Hands roamed Steve’s body, gently massaging and dragging sharp claws over stimulated skin. The mimic sucked harshly, abusing the savage bite mark that he’d given the medic, he drug his tongue over the bloody ragged skin, then up the others neck and to his cheek. </p><p>“<b>Mine.</b>” The word sent a shiver through Steve’s limp body, his cheeks heavily flushed as the mimic mumbled the word over and over into his cheek, then his neck, then the bite mark, then back to his neck and cheek. Each growled word was bolstered with a kiss, a lick, or a nip. “Steve?” The softness in Billy’s voice is what had him finally blink the tears from his eyes and actually breath. His eyes met confused filled blue ones. </p><p>“M’okay, just- Exhausted to be completely honest. It’s been are really rough day for my head, and I’m just really fucking confused on how I should feel right now because that was hands down-“ he paused, taking in a breath while letting his hands come up to cup Billy’s face, “- the best sex I have ever had in my entire life. That was amazing, <em> you </em>were fucking amazing Bill.” Steve huffed out a broken chuckle, his breath ragged, cheeks wet with tears and face flushed. “So yeah, I’m okay, just a little overwhelmed, but happy you’re here with me.” </p><p>Billy was absolutely entranced, his eyes wide, skin tingling, and hearts pounding with a new feeling. A pure rumbled from deep in his belly, he couldn’t help but touch and caress the medic. Feeling every inch of skin he could get to, really drink in what he’d claimed. Steve was his, Steve was <em> his mate, </em>and for the first time Billy felt warm.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Alright so, Billy’s species gives zero fucks about sex for pleasure. The can procreate with or without another member of their species being present. </p><p>Billy is crossed with human DNA, specifically a male in their 20’s. So man’s has got nothing but like late teens early adult sexy times on his mind but doesn’t quite understand why he feels that way. It just, feels good and he likes it. So for now he’s rolling with it and is going to be doing a little self exploring. With Steve.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>How are we feeling about this chapter? Please let me know your thoughts! Let's have a conversation!</p>
<p>•You can find me on Tumblr @Drawing-and-Darkness<br/>•Twitter: @DreadnSunflower 18+ I am more active on Twitter! If you want to be apart of some of my story planing give me a follow! I run polls and really enjoy reader input &lt;3</p>
<p>Want to read some other works of mine? Check out these! </p>
<p>•Bit By Bit { ongoing - Werewolf!Billy/Vampire!Steve}<br/>•Peanut Butter Waffles &lt;3 { ongoing rewrite - Alpha!Billy/Omega!Steve }<br/>•Come &amp; Go { ongoing - this is the originally draft of PBW! }<br/>•Paralyzed { completed! - You every wonder what Billy’s middle name is? } </p>
<p>Your comments, kudos, and support are greatly appreciated! From the bottom of my heart thank y’all &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>